Fragmentado
by monedameow
Summary: Lo siento, apesto en los summaries. Esta es una historia fuera de mi zona de confort porque no es Ouran. Escapando de la tortura, un pequeño Omega lleva su preciada carga a un mundo mejor, sin saber cómo o lo que podrían encontrar fuera del único lugar que conoce. YuYuu.
1. Perdido

La noche caía suavemente en el helado páramo, desde el cielo estrellado, se acercaba el brillo de la aurora boreal. Contrastando suavemente con el suelo nevado, el brillo del espectáculo celeste se apreciaba con mayor intensidad y calaba más en el alma. Estrellas, la luz suave de la luna y las estrellas, la nieve incólume y la aurora boreal… Si tan sólo la pobre alma que corría alejándose a toda velocidad del lugar que lo vió nacer pudiera apreciarlo, pudiera siquiera sentir algo menos que pavor ante la posibilidad de que con la luz de la luna, por tenue que fuera, pudieran localizarlo sus persecutores.

El Omega se apresuraba todo lo que podían sus miembros debilitados por el hambre y el encierro. Sus huellas marcaban un camino solitario en la nieve detrás de él, siguiéndolo durante kilómetros. No llevaba zapatos en sus lastimados pies, y los harapos que vestía muy apenas alcanzaban a cubrir las partes estrictamente necesarias de su cuerpo, no a cubrirlo del frío; pero la figura seguía alejándose a toda velocidad de ahí.

Un ruido perforó el silencio de la noche. Un sonido tan conocido, tan particular, que hizo que una pequeña esperanza se inflamara en el corazón de la persona que escapaba. Intentó correr con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo en el proceso, y levantándose dolorosamente antes de seguir.

Estaba escapando de "La Fábrica", el lugar donde había nacido, donde todos los Omegas a los que conocía vivían, donde todos ellos se encontraban prisioneros y obligados a ser usados como perras de crianza. Era un lugar escondido en la tundra helada. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente dónde era. Sabía por los libros que había en una biblioteca abandonada en un pasillo del sótano, que los lugares donde reinaba el eterno hielo como donde ellos se encontraban, se encontraban en el norte, todos en el norte. Sabía de las nieves perennes por una pequeña ventana que se encontraba en la misma habitación, apenas lograba encaramarse en una silla colocada encima de una vieja mesa para asomarse al exterior. La luz reflejada en la nieve quemaba sus ojos, pero le permitía ver un poco lo que estaba fuera de su lugar de tormento, que era más de lo que la mayor parte de quienes vivían ahí, los que nunca le acompañaban en sus escapadas para explorar el sótano donde todos vivían. Nunca salían de ese sótano, solamente cuando venían por ellos para llevarlos donde eran requeridos por hombres con batas que les vendían a ellos o a sus cachorros al mejor postor. Esa era la función de "La Fábrica", proporcionar personas, herederos a familias de Alfa que a pesar de sus linajes no podían concebir por alguna razón, y ellos se aseguraban de darles alfas con su código genético a como diera lugar, sin importar el sufrimiento por las violaciones constantes a los omegas y los consiguientes y constantes abortos en el lugar hasta que lograban concebir al heredero perfecto genéticamente; proporcionar Betas a las familias que necesitaban de mano de obra barata o personas para cumplir con sus necesidades de esclavitud cualquiera que fueran las necesidades que tuvieran que cumplir, estos eran de hecho quienes más venían al lugar, debido a la constante necesidad de reponer a los muertos constantes que resultaban de todas esas necesidades.; y por último, proporcionar Omegas a quienes los necesitaran, viejos verdes o padrotes necesitados de cuerpos baratos que vender, bien drogados no se quejaban cuando eran presas de sus demandantes celos, en los que podían proporcionar alivio a tantos clientes como fuera necesario, a veces a varios a la vez, lo que los hacía la mano de obra perfecta, y si no había lugar que conocieran, no podía haber un lugar al cual escapar, así que estaban ligados por completo a sus compradores.

Pero el pequeño Omega que escapaba esa noche se rehusaba a ser como los demás. Habiendo sido sometido a violaciones constantes debido a su supuesta belleza, sabía cuál era el futuro que le esperaba a cualquiera que se encontrara en ese lugar, y se negaba a seguir ahí. Precisamente una de esas ocasiones era que había conocido esa biblioteca, porque era donde lo llevaban ocultándose de los dueños del lugar, y cada vez que podía, escapaba para leer algunas de las cosas que estaban ahí. Todos ellos sabían leer y escribir, así como también los rudimentos básicos de etiqueta y clase, si alguna de las personas que venía buscando un acompañante necesitaba de ello, contaban con al menos un corto entrenamiento para darle menos problemas a sus futuros dueños y poder cumplir los caprichos que tuvieran, así que les inculcaban también clases de baile, de cocina, de buenas maneras, junto con todas las clases de educación sexual que fueran necesarias para cumplir las fantasías de sus dueños.

Dentro de todas esas cosas que les enseñaban, los maestros eran totalmente leales al lugar, pero le habían dado al Omega las armas básicas para aprender más por su cuenta, para defenderse poco a poco, y saber que necesitaba salir en cuanto fuera posible de ese lugar. Había cosas mejores afuera. Y aunque se encontrara con cosas distintas, nada podría ser tan malo como lo que ya encontraba en ese lugar.

El sonido volvió a perforar la noche, sonaba cada vez más cerca, ahora acompañado de un leve rechinar.

Tenía que apresurarse!

Un golpe derribó al Omega contra la nieve mientras un dolor agudo perforaba su hombro y otro su pierna.

Los perros de La Fábrica ya lo habían alcanzado y estaban intentando cortar su camino a base de dentelladas.

Pero estaba preparado.

Sacando de su magra mochila pimienta de cayena que había guardado poco a poco en sus comidas, la aventó primero contra el perro que estaba en su hombro, y después contra el que estaba en su pierna, guardó un poco por si había más perros cerca y poder escapar.

Con una sola pierna funcional, intentó apresurarse de cualquier manera. El chirrido de metal contra metal era más cercano ahora, aunque el sonido viajara más lejos en las noches, sabía que estaba muy cerca, tal vez demasiado cerca para alcanzarla. Su desesperación creció mientras apretaba el paso.

El originador del sonido se asomó por el horizonte al tiempo que salía a un claro donde sintió un pinchazo en la espalda.

Estiró la mano para localizar un dardo con plumas cerca de su hombro. Lo arrancó.

Siguió corriendo mientras su mente comenzaba a nublarse y sus piernas a sentirse débiles.

El monstruo volvió a silbar.

Las piernas del Omega casi no podían sostenerlo cuando la locomotora del tren lo alcanzó y lo pasó. Gritó y movió las manos para que pudieran verlo y se detuviera de ser posible pero, aunque el conductor vió el pequeño cuerpo, no podía detenerse a esa hora y en ese lugar desolado. Sabía que los asaltantes de trenes usaban cualquier método para obligarlos a detenerse, y aunque estaba solo, no podía confiar en ese pequeño cuerpo a la deriva.

Entre lágrimas y sollozos, el Omega vió al tren pasarlo y seguir moviéndose sin detenerse, corrió con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas. Los últimos vagones se acercaban y parecía que iban a pasarlo antes de que pudiera acercarse siquiera. Lloró con más fuerza mientras el tranquilizante en el dardo hacía efecto.

Sus ojos fallaban y comenzaba a perder el conocimiento.

Con lo último que quedaba de sus fuerzas, logró acercarse al último vagón antes de que lo pasara, corrió a su lado hasta que pudo sostenerse de una saliente y se encaramó como pudo en el descansillo del mismo.

Al amparo de la noche, el pequeño cuerpo del Omega inconsciente viajó a través de la noche y la distancia, lejos de sus captores y del lugar maldito en el que se encontraba, con su pequeña y valiosa carga a salvo por fin de todas las vicisitudes a las que los sometían, libres, y en busca de un lugar mejor donde vivir.


	2. Encontrado, Parte 1

Las luces brillantes le hicieron despertar poco a poco. Sentía los miembros pesados y adoloridos y su cabeza parecía estar llena de algodón, no podía pensar bien y en realidad, la verdad es que no quería volver a su realidad.

Los pies le dolían y las heridas en el hombro y en la pierna las sentía arder. Dentro de su semi-inconsciencia, creyó escuchar una suave voz que le llamaba para despertar. Pero estaba tan cansado que volvió a quedarse dormido poco a poco. Se sentía adolorido pero al mismo tiempo rodeado de calor, de tibieza, y parecía que el frío perenne que siempre acompañaba a todas las personas en el complejo, se estaba esfumando poco a poco para ser reemplazado por esa calidez, esa suavidad donde sentía que su cuerpo se encontraba refugiado en ese momento.

Tras haber huído al abrigo de la oscuridad de la noche, no quería despertar para encontrarse de nuevo encerrado entre esas frías paredes del subterráneo donde se encontraba anteriormente. Ese era su mayor miedo, haber sufrido por escapar para que lo atraparan y lo arrastraran de nuevo a ese oscuro lugar. La inconsciencia del sueño le evitó pensar en todo eso por un momento y logró escapar de sus pensamientos por un rato más.

Sin quererlo en realidad, volvió a despertar un par de veces más, y en cada una de las ocasiones, creyó escuchar la misma voz suave llamándolo. Una voz que sentía casi como una caricia sutil cuando le hablaba, arrullándolo con su cadencia y su suave tono. Se removió suavemente al sentir presión en subrazo, para después despertar al sentir que un líquido se filtraba en su brazo y le ardía como el infierno.

\- Ya basta por favor! No más! Ya no! Ya no! – gritaba el pequeño Omega mientras que intentaba echar su cuerpo hacia atrás y alejarse de ese dolor, todavía sin despertar del todo. Lo habían atrapado. No podía ver con claridad todavía, pero el dolor en su cuerpo le mostraba que volvía a estar dentro del complejo de tortura. Lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas mientras gritaba suplicando, sus feromonas enloquecidas de miedo. – No me torturen más, por favor! Déjenme morir! Déjenme morir! – Seguía manoteando y removiéndose de manera cada vez más violenta.

\- Cálmate! Por favor, basta! Es solamente lisina! Sé que duele y arde bastante, pero te aseguro que va a ayudarte a sentir mejor en unos minutos! - Alguien intentaba calmarlo.

Una mano suave lo tomó de los brazos con firmeza, pero sin lastimarlo. – Te vas a lastimar si te sigues moviendo de esa manera. – A pesar de hablarle de manera firme, la voz era suave, como intentando calmar no solamente su cuerpo sino también su mente. El Omega sintió una oleada de feromonas acompañando el contacto.

El toque y las feromonas enviaron una corriente de calma a través del Omega, quien tras mucho temor abrió por fin los ojos, intentando fijarlos en la fuente de la voz. Su vista nunca había sido buena, así que no podía ver con claridad a la persona frente a él, pero reconocía colores entre las motas irreconocibles que eran las cosas y las luces a su alrededor, además de poder oler perfectamente bien. Había otra persona a su lado a quien tampoco podía ver con claridad, pero tenía un olor diferente. Realmente estaba bastante cegatón. Nunca lo había odiado tanto. Porque con ese ligero toque de la persona frente a él se había sentido más protegido que nunca antes y no podía distinguir su rostro.

\- Gracias. – Dijo la primera voz, la voz a su lado. – Temía que te lastimaras si seguías removiéndote de esa forma. Estás seguro aquí. Nosotros vamos a cuidarlos de ahora en adelante.

Por alguna razón extraña, ese "cuidarlos" había provocado que el pequeño frunciera el ceño. Cómo podían saberlo? Quiénes eran?

Se quejó por una nueva oleada de dolor en su brazo.

Dentro de su incapacidad para ver con claridad, entendía lo que estaba conectado a su extremidad superior. Era una vía de canalización. Las conocía perfectamente. Todos ellos habían pasado en al menos una ocasión por la enfermería del lugar cuando el producto que llevaban no cumplía con las características genéticas requeridas por sus "clientes", obligando a sus cuerpos a deshacerse de "eso" antes de que lograra afirmarse lo suficiente en el cuerpo de sus madres. Lo había leído en la biblioteca, el nombre era "aborto". No quería pasar de nuevo por ello.

\- Mi… - Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente llevando la mano a su vientre, recordando que la persona frente a él había dicho que iba a cuidarlos a ambos, sus feromonas de nuevo temerosas.

\- Tu bebé? Tranquilo, está bien. Su peso es menor al normal en esta etapa del desarrollo. Pero puede arreglarse con algunos suplementos y otras medidas. El medicamento no va a dañarlo, no es recomendable usarlo, pero la dosis que usamos es la mínima necesaria para que te haga efecto, y no lastime al bebé. No podíamos usar algo más fuerte como la buprenofina porque eso lo dañaría. Vamos a mantenerlos a salvo.

El Omega no entendía lo que estaban diciéndole, pero escuchar que usaban términos donde enfatizaban que no iba a hacerle daño a su bebé lo hizo respirar aliviado. Dejó que el medicamento hiciera efecto durante un rato, suspirando al sentir que el dolor se iba por un momento. Volteó a ver a la persona que le había hablado antes ya más calmado, su aroma demostrándolo.

\- Quienes son ustedes? Dónde estoy?

\- Perdona. – La voz sonaba como que estaba sonriendo, y eso trajo una sonrisa leve a su rostro también. Qué diablos le pasaba? Era demasiado extraño… Y repulsivo de cierta manera, no debía estar sonriendo cuando acababa de pasar por algo tan pesado, pero la voz lo invitaba a sonreír como si viniera de una fuente de felicidad inagotable. – Me refería a mi hermano y a mí. Estás en el Hospital Clínico Regional de PA Bayadina, en el área de Murmansk, en Rusia, pero puedes decirle simplemente el Gobuz. Me llamo Viktor, y él es mi hermano Yuri. Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Yuuri. – Contestó con un hilo de voz. En su paso por la biblioteca nunca creyó encontrarse en Rusia. Estaba desconcertado y no pudo contestar más que una palabra.

La voz que lo había calmado, quien estaba a su lado, respondió con un leve toque de sarcasmo e irritación en sus feromonas y en la voz.

\- Yai! Otro Yuri! Qué emoción! – levantó las manos en forma de estrellitas. Era la misma voz que lo acompañaba cada vez que despertaba, la que lo había calmado antes, pero ahora sonaba algo harta. No lo culpaba, todos ellos, como Omegas, eran basura para el resto del mundo, eso les repetían en "La Fábrica" una y otra vez, además, no tenían familia, no tenían hogar, solamente tenían la capacidad de procrear por encargo, aún a pesar de que todos estaban dentro no tenían verdaderos amigos. Pero se sentía furioso de repente. Había pasado por un infierno, no tenían derecho a burlarse de una de las pocas cosas que tenía que era solamente suyo: su nombre.

\- No soy Yuri, soy Yuuri. Hay una ligera diferencia si tus oídos alcanzan a notar. – Había hablado de manera muy suave, algo temerosa todavía pero firme, y su réplica se había escuchado a la perfección, sus feromonas se sentían desafiantes. El llamado Viktor comenzó a reír al olerlas.

\- Vaya, el gatito tiene garras. Cuidado si no quieres que las use contigo, hermanito. – El otro Yuri solamente bufó en respuesta.

\- Pues si el "gatito" que dices ya está despierto y calmado necesito que me autorices a interrogarlo entonces.

\- Todavía es muy pronto. Pero veremos si mañana podemos hacerlo.

\- Te recuerdo, hermano. – Dijo con una voz cargada de amenaza. Una voz cuyo sonido que envió un escalofrío por la espalda del Omega aún antes de oler las feromonas que acompañaban las palabras. – En estos casos es urgente reaccionar de manera inmediata, de otra manera se pueden perder pistas cruciales, o incluso perder todo si no actuamos con premura.

\- Acaba de despertar, Yuri. No hagas esto.

El Omega no entendía correctamente todo lo que sucedía. Levantó la mano que no tenía atada al suero y les pidió detenerse con solo ademán.

\- Podrían simplemente explicarme qué pasa?

El hombre con quien compartía el nombre se acercó y Yuuri pudo ver un poco mejor a la persona, claro, dentro de su visión borrosa. Era alto, y llevaba ropa negra, parecía tener botones o algo así. Entrecerró los ojos para intentar verlo mejor. Era un uniforme? Parecía un uniforme ciertamente. De verdad odiaba no ver bien.

El hombre que se acercó ciertamente no vestía un uniforme, sino un traje completamente negro, con el saco cerrado. Sonrió un poco ante la expresión del Omega frente a él. Entrecerraba los ojos como una persona miope, y se inclinaba hacia él intentado ver algo. Inconscientemente sonrió. Su expresión era inmensamente tierna. Se sorprendió ante el pensamiento y se regañó a sí mismo por tenerlo. Era un polizón en un tren de Murmansk.

Según el conductor había visto al pequeño correr mientras era atacado por unos lobos o perros o algo, y después se había desplomado tras pedirle ayuda, pero no había querido detenerse por temor a un atraco. Maldijo al conductor. Cuando había llamado a la policía investigadora, tras revisar el tren y encontrar lo que creyó era un muerto casi desnudo en el descansillo del último vagón del tren, había intentado por todos los medios justificar que no se había detenido, pero Yuri quería ahorcarlo. Una persona corriendo a mitad de la noche entre la nieve, solitaria, sin ropa, siendo atacada por unos lobos gritando auxilio era algo que no podías ignorar y con la velocidad del tren tremendamente disminuída por la nevada y la curva… y no quiso detenerse aunque le pidieron ayuda… Eso no era por miedo, era por imbécil.

Una vida era una vida, o mejor dicho, dos en este caso. Su hermano le había hecho todas las pruebas posibles al muchacho, incluyendo para confirmar, una ecografía, el Omega tenía una mini elevación en su vientre, pero su hermano era un médico tremendamente diligente que le dijo que era necesario confirmar un embarazo, u otra cosa.

Así, Yuri había visto por primera vez en sus 25 años de vida, a una personita materializarse en un monitor. Al principio no le encontró forma, pero después su hermano le había descrito poco a poco lo que era al ver su ceño fruncido, y reconoció parte por parte a un pequeño bebé de unas 12 semanas aproximadamente. Pero un Perinatólogo les había dicho que en realidad el feto era mayor, de unas 16 semanas y eso quería decir que estaba muy por debajo de su desarrollo.

Yuri había volteado en ese momento al ver al Omega inconsciente todavía. No podía evitar preguntarse qué tanto había sufrido esa persona. Aunque era un polizón, estaba seguro de que estaba huyendo de algo y podía ser un caso importante. El hombre era mucho más bajo que él y parecía estar desnutrido, vestía harapos que le cubrían muy apenas el cuerpo y no llevaba zapatos. Habían tenido que tratarlo de urgencia por hipotermia y congelamiento de los dedos de manos y pies, afortunadamente habían logrado salvárselos, y habían salvado también a su producto, no iba a llamarlo bebé todavía, o tal vez este feto se había aferrado a la vida en el vientre de su… cómo llamarlo? Madre? Padre? Joder! No sabía cómo explicarlo.

Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un Omega aunque sabía que existían, obviamente, pero al ser Alfas dentro de una familia de renombre, solamente se habían relacionado con otros Alfas. Los Betas y los Omegas estaban separados de ellos en la escuela por edificios y campos completos; la servidumbre de su casa eran solamente Betas, y debido a su condición familiar, no le permitían a ningún Omega acercarse a ellos, se consideraban una basura en la sociedad, si acaso un mal necesario para la reproducción cuando todo lo demás fallaba; incluso en su trabajo como investigador policial, todos eran Alfas, y cuando una o un Omega se acercaba demasiado al cuerpo de élite de la policía, siempre había alguien que se aseguraba de ponerlos en su lugar. Así que Yuri, quien definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con Omegas, fue enviado a investigar la "muerte" de un hombre en un tren… Alguien que no estaba muerto, que era un Omega, que estaba embarazado y peor, que de alguna manera sentía que algo lo llamaba a estar cerca de él. Su aroma era embriagador aunque estaba dormido, haciendo que deseara enterrar la nariz en sus cabellos y llenarse de ese olor, llevarlo en su piel todo el día, orgulloso de portarlo como insignia.

Se había quedado acompañándolo en el hospital por tres días, hablándole cuando parecía despertar, sosteniendo su mano cuando empezaba a agitarse como si fuera a gritar. Todo era por el caso, claro, tenía que estar presente todo el tiempo para ser el primero en tomar su declaración cuando despertara; tomaba su mano porque si se arrancaba el yelco o se caía de la cama podía lastimarse más… y eso sólo significaba más tiempo de recuperación y menos para su declaración, por supuesto. Su hermano sonreía descaradamente cuando le decía esto, como si supiera algo que él ignoraba. Y vaya que lo hacía.

En su trabajo como doctor, Viktor había encontrado de todo y había tratado con todos, de manera que entendía la fascinación de su hermano por el Omega. Las primeras veces que él se había topado con ellos le había pasado algo similar. Quería saber todo sobre los Omegas, si había diferencias biológicas fuera de su capacidad de embarazarse, si podían amamantar (cuando descubrió que sí casi se va de espaldas), si tenían un período menstrual como las mujeres y cuál era la diferencia entre el celo de ellos como Alfas y el de los Omegas. Esa fascinación se le pasaría a su hermano con el tiempo, igual que le ocurrió a él. Aunque debía admitir que el Omega a su cuidado era la cosa más bella en que sus ojos se habían posado.

A pesar de su obvia falta de peso, su cuerpo sucio y sus harapos, tenía una piel de porcelana bajo las capas de mugre cuando lo bañaron las enfermeras, unas pestañas enormes enmarcaban sus ojos todavía cerrados y su cabello se sentía sedoso entre sus dedos, lo hacía querer pasar los dedos a través de sus hebras todo el tiempo. El aroma que desprendía aún inconsciente le hacía recordar el aroma del bosque en primavera, cuando árboles y plantas despiertan, era embriagador. En Rusia, donde se encontraban, era muy extraño ver esa combinación de características físicas. Sus cabellos no eran azabaches, no eran tan pequeños, no tenían cuerpos tan frágiles que hacían que quisieras tomarlos entre tus brazos y protegerlos de todos y de todo. Y cuando despertó, gritando, huyendo del dolor, vencido por el miedo y pidiendo morir, con sus feromonas furiosamente aterradas, desconsoladas, hizo que su corazón se estrujara tanto que si su hermano no hubiera estado ahí lo habría tomado en sus brazos, abrazándolo hasta que se calmara.

Pero de pronto abrió sus ojos. Aún y con sus rasgos obviamente asiáticos, sus ojos eran enormes pozos castaños, brillaban, lo hacían querer perderse en ellos. Y su voz… cuando habló después de casi media hora de manera más calmada, su voz hizo que algo que no era curiosidad, se agitara dentro de su pecho. Su aroma seguía demostrando temor, pero ahora estaba empezando a calmarse un poco. En el bosque al que el aroma le recordaba, un riachuelo se abrió paso entre el follaje… Viktor se sentía calmo y en paz. Paz que se vió interrumpida cuando Yuri habló.

\- Lo que está sucediendo es que estás detenido por viajar de polizón en el tren de Murmansk. Pero tenías huellas de maltrato físico severo y estuviste a punto de morir. Así que tal vez dejemos eso de lado, si me respondes qué es esto que durante el exámen encontraron que llevabas entre las ropas. – Le mostró una cosa parecida a una aguja gruesa, con plumas anaranajadas en un extremo.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Ok, ya saben que escribo muy largo o muy corto... esto salió demasiado largo... no me gusta la verdad escribir demasiado drama, pero todo tiene una razón de ser, aún las cosas más pequeñas, al menos en mi cabeza, así que todo va a irse explicando poco a poco, van a ver. Como les dije, no me gusta mucho drama, así que esta historia va a irse actualizando poco a poco, hasta ser algo más fluffy. Creo que ya comencé de hecho XD. Bueno, espero que esos cuatro lectores se queden, y mientras, los veo con la segunda parte. M. Meow, off.


	3. Encontrado, Parte 2

_**\- Lo que está sucediendo es que estás detenido por viajar de polizón en el tren de Murmansk. Pero tenías huellas de maltrato físico severo y estuviste a punto de morir. Así que tal vez dejemos eso de lado, si me respondes qué es esto que durante el exámen encontraron que llevabas entre las ropas. – Le mostró una cosa parecida a una aguja gruesa, con plumas anaranajadas en un extremo.**_

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

\- Qué es eso?

\- Es un dardo tranquilizante. Por qué un chico de tu edad iba a estar en medio de la nada, sin ropa, sin zapatos, en la nieve, con una tormenta a punto de desatarse y, según el conductor del tren, huyendo de lobos? Y a todo esto, cuántos años tienes? 16?

\- No eran lobos, eran perros de caza. – Dijo suavemente, con la mirada fija en un punto del techo. Sus feromonas se volvieron acres y molestaban la nariz de ambos alfas, quienes intercambiaron una mirada de ansiedad y sorpresa. – Son quienes se encargan de mantenernos a raya. O de evitar que escapemos. Y creí que me había arrancado el dardo… por eso tenía sueño…

Yuri apretó las manos en puños, furioso de repente. Evitar que escaparan? Perros de caza?! Cada vez era peor lo que escuchaba. Una enorme rabia se apoderaba de él. Quería despedazar a quienes se atrevían a lastimar así al Omega frente a él, a las personas que sus palabras en plural implicaban.

La nariz de Yuuri le hizo notar el aroma de una furia extrema y se asustó, cerrando los ojos, temblando de repente. El aroma era bello, pero le picaba en la nariz y en el corazón. Se encogió sobre sí mismo y gimió un poco, temeroso. Viktor lo notó de inmediato, intuyendo lo que pasaba, él también había olido la furia de su hermano y había olido las feromonas temerosas del pelinegro que era su paciente.

Llevando una mano al brazo de su hermano, haciéndole notar con una mirada que se calmara, se acercó con delicadeza al muchacho en la cama. Comenzó a susurrar palabras en ruso, suavemente, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del chico. Su hermano hizo una mueca al verlo. No entendía cómo es que el pequeño frente a él se asustaba simplemente de olerlo. Sabía por la teoría, que los Omegas eran muy susceptibles a los cambios en las feromonas de los Alfas, pero era ridículo serlo hasta ese grado. Intentó calmarse al notar que había un aroma doloroso en el aire, uno que lastimaba su corazón como si fuera dolor propio y no de alguien más. Quiso recordar lo que había aprendido en los cursos que les daban en la Academia de Policía para lidiar con Omegas. Se acercó lento y con cuidado, intentando refrenar sus feromonas y hablar igual de lento.

\- La-men-to ha-ber-me al-te-ra-do de esa ma-ne-ra. Voy a in-ten-tar es-tar cal-ma-do.

Enunciaba cada sílaba con voz algo alta como si le hablara a un bebé. Esa manera que tenemos de decirle las cosas a alguien que sabemos no habla nuestro idioma. El resultado fue que en lugar de calmarlo y hacerlo sentir cómodo, como quería; tanto su hermano como su tocayo voltearon a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos. Hubo un silencio absoluto en la recámara por un minuto y después los dos se echaron a reír en su cara.

\- Yuri! – Viktor estaba casi llorando de la risa. No podía ni hablar bien. Se llevaba las manos a su vientre mientras se carcajeaba de ver a su hermano ser tan torpe.

El Omega en la cama se rió de manera un poco más suave, se veía muy divertido, pero su risa era gentil y su sonido cantarino. Sus feromonas se calmaron por fin, estabilizándose en algo que hizo a Yuri sentirse feliz también. El aroma le recordaba algo que no lograba precisar, era como un deja vú, algo incoherente, pero no podía precisar exactamente qué era, era como un recuerdo lleno de felicidad que se escapaba de su mente. Sonrió divertido al escuchar la dulce risa del Omega, se acercó sonriendo, sus feromonas inundando el cuarto, cálidas y complementando el olor de Yuuri, formando uno completamente nuevo. Le tomó una mejilla y se la apretó suavemente, quería jugar pero terminó acariciando con el pulgar el lugar donde su mano se posaba, con el rostro muy cerca del del Omega. Mirando al chico directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en la mirada y en su risa suave.

\- Te diviertes con mi torpeza? Eres muy atrevido al reírte de un oficial de policía de élite, Polizón.

La risa de Yuuri se convirtió en una sonrisa mientras miraba al hombre a los ojos con calidez.

\- Bueno, si el oficial no fuera tan divertido tal vez no me reiría. – Inconscientemente frotó su mejilla contra la caricia de Yuri mientras seguía con la mirada prendida en sus cabellos y después en sus ojos. – Vaya, acabo de notarlo, tu cabello es rubio. – Levantó la mano para tomar un mechón entre los dedos. – Y tienes los ojos color verde… Tienes unos ojos hermosos.

El rubio asintió a las palabras de Yuuri, sonrojándose con fuerza cuando dijo que le gustaban sus ojos. Su corazón se saltó un latido al enganchar la mirada con la del de cabellos azabaches.

Unas feromonas ácidas y amenazantes se dejaron sentir de repente.

\- Creo que es suficiente por hoy. El paciente debe descansar, Yuri! – Dijo Viktor con el ceño fruncido mientras los veía tan cercanos. Se sentía enojado con ambos, pero más con su hermano. Si bien es cierto que acababa de admitir para sí mismo que el moreno le atraía, no quería dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad para empezar a construír una relación poco a poco. Yuuri necesitaba seguridad, alguien que pudiera cuidarlo de lo que estaba pasando, alguien que lo acogiera con su hijo y pudiera cuidarlos a los dos. Él era ese alguien, por supuesto. Y no iba a permitir que el torpe de su hermano, quien ni siquiera sabía lo que era tener una relación verdadera, fuera a quitarle la posibilidad de estar con el Omega. - Por favor, retírate por hoy y mañana puedes seguirlo interrogando, si es que a esto le llamas interrogatorio.

Los dos menores se sorprendieron ante el golpe de las feromonas, así como ante las palabras del doctor. Se vieron un segundo de nuevo, antes de separarse y que Yuri comenzara a recoger sus cosas.

\- Crees necesitar algo para traerte mañana, Yuuri? – Preguntó el Alfa antes de acercarse a la puerta.

El Omega sonrió por sus palabras. Nadie le había preguntado jamás eso. Nadie se había preocupado por él antes. Y el Alfa preguntaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo si podía traer algo solamente para él. Yuuri comenzó a llorar suavemente, sorprendiendo a ambos Alfas, pero dado que sus feromonas eran felices, los dejaba tan confundidos que no podían pensar con claridad. El menor de los Alfas se acercó a él y tomó su mano con suavidad.

\- Dije algo malo? Te lastimé? – Preguntó preocupado.

Yuuri negó, sonriendo entre las lágrimas.

\- Nunca he tenido nada, así que no tengo nada que desear. – Le apretó la mano al hombre. – Pero gracias de cualquier manera.

Yuri recordó las anteriores palabras del Omega y se acercó al rostro del chico con una sonrisa, haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

\- A ver, Polizón, sabes de qué color son los ojos y el cabello del anciano que es mi hermano? – Yuuri se rió por la mueca traviesa del Alfa que le hablaba mientras negaba, apenado. Viktor empujó a su hermano menor mientras se acercaba a Yuuri lo suficiente para casi darle un beso, con un puchero infantil y gritando.

\- Mira, Yuuri! Puedes verlo así de cerca! No soy anciano, tengo apenas 37, ni siquiera llego a 40.

El Omega rió por la cara de tristeza del doctor, y asintió.

\- No, no eres viejo. – Dijo entre risas. – Aunque tu cabello es blanco tu edad es joven, y tienes los ojos más azules que el cielo.

Viktor se sonrojó por el cumplido a sus ojos, pero el asunto de su cabello siempre le hacía sufrir.

\- No es blanco! Por qué todos piensan eso?! Es platinado, platinado! – Su hermano pequeño detuvo su llanto falso con un coscorrón, liberando feromonas que denotaban hastío con todo eso.

\- Ya sé qué voy a traerte mañana, Polizón, voy a traer un optometrista para que puedan ver qué hacer con esos ojos de mierda que tienes y así evitar que este anciano te acose acercándose demasiado a ti. Seguro que al poder ver más allá de tu nariz, vas a notar que los ojos de mi hermano no tienen nada de especial.

Diciendo esto con una sonrisa ladeada, se acercó al Omega y le alborotó el cabello suavemente mientras murmuraba suavemente un "Descansa, Polizón", para darse la vuelta e irse apresurado. Viktor se levantó algo molesto con su hermano por el golpe y ese evidente intento de seducir a su paciente, quien tenía una mano en el pecho mientras veía en dirección a donde el alfa menor se había dirigido, aunque despúes de darse cuenta que le faltaba mucha capacidad de visión al muchacho, Viktor se dijo que tal vez sólo intentaba ver "algo" o enfocar su vista en un lugar, seguro no distinguió que esa era la dirección de la puerta… tal vez ni siquiera veía la puerta…

Mientras se convencía de eso, el medicamento interactuaba con los otros sedantes suaves en el suero del Omega, además acababa de despertar, su cuerpo le exigía descanso y sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, pero intentó buscar a Viktor con la mirada pues no quería ser grosero con él. El doctor notó con una sonrisa cómo su paciente luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

\- Como tu doctor te ordeno descansar, Yuuri. Enviaré a una enfermera en un par de horas para ver si despertaste y la Nutrióloga vendrá por la tarde para dejarte la dieta correcta para ustedes dos. – Apuntó al vientre del Omega con un dedo. – Mientras tanto, descansa.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa cansada. Se sentía nervioso y con miedo todavía, pero era mucho menos que antes. Sonriendo al recordar la interacción de los hermanos, deseó haber tenido una familia en algún momento, pero no quería deprimirse de nuevo, así que siguiendo las órdenes del doctor, y con el medicamento en su organismo, se dejó vencer por un sueño reparador.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

So, segunda parte y capítulo completo.

Sí, es cierto, hay un conflicto, pero desde el principio estaba planeado. El fluff viene acercándose cada vez más y vamos a ser súper mielosas!

Ahora, respecto a las edades, ahora que ya se terminó el capítulo. Dejo el gap entre las edades de Viktor y Yuri, de 12 años, pero la edad de Yuuri es un secreto por el momento, lo que sí les digo es que no va a quedar respetada según el increíblemente maravilloso mundo de Kubo y Yamamaoto, voy a cambiar eso.

Qué mas? Ya hay suficiente YuYuu o lo quieren más directo? XD

Pues creo que es todo, cualquier cosa, PM me.

M. Meow, off.


	4. Confundido

El Omega estaba recostado en la cama, esperando a que llegara el Oficial a visitarlo.

A pesar de que el día anterior habían tenido un desacuerdo e incluso se había sentido intimidado con su presencia, le ilusionaba la idea de verlo. El hecho de que era Policía lo hacía sentir seguro estando con él, y sus feromonas lo tranquilizaban de alguna manera.

El Doctor había ido a visitarlo muy temprano por la mañana, para saber cómo había pasado la noche y hacerle compañía antes de su turno. Todavía le era un poco difícil saber por qué era tan amable con un simple Omega sin importancia. Se sonrojó al pensar en las cosas que habían hablado, al recordar todo se llevó la mano para cubrirse la muñeca izquierda.

 **Flashback**

Todavía estaba dormido cuando Viktor entró a su cuarto. El cuerpo del Omega descansaba en la cama con barandales, luciendo si era posible más frágil que el día anterior. Sus ojos mostraban una fase REM e iban de un lado al otro tras los párpados cerrados.

Viktor suspiró.

Se acercó despacio para verlo más de cerca. Esas pestañas eran casi inconcebiblemente largas. Su piel era de un tono muy pálido y estaba algo maltratada, pero aún así era tan suave que parecía imposible. Y esos enormes ojos, cuando estaban abiertos, eran dos pozos donde le gustaría poder perderse a cada instante. Su vientre todavía no era demasiado abultado, pero comenzaba a notarse una pequeña elevación y, por un segundo, se deleitó imaginándose cómo luciría cuando estuviera lleno y radiante con el brillo del cachorro que llevaba. Se regañó a sí mismo por pensar en esas cosas mientras el chico estaba hospitalizado y culpó a las feromonas del muchacho que lo llamaban. Eran suaves y dulces y empezaban a cambiar poco a poco por su cría. Se detuvo extrañado en ese punto. ¿Cómo podía saber que su aroma estaba cambiando debido a eso?

Notó los brazos que descansaban a los lados del chico y se acercó para despertarlo, pensando todavía. Algo desvió su tren de pensamientos anteriores y frunció el ceño. Molesto de repente.

\- Yuuri. Despierta, por favor. Yuuri.- Le dijo mientras lo movía suavemente.

El japonés abrió sus ojos perezosamente mientras intentaba enfocar algo más allá de su nariz. Le llegó de golpe el aroma que comenzaba a asociar con su Doctor, algo entre dulce y fresco que era único de él y sonrió.

\- Buenos días, Doctor Nikiforov.- Había leído su nombre en el gafete el día anterior y recordando sus modales, se dirigió a él por su apellido. El nombrado frunció el ceño.

\- No me digas así.- Dijo con un puchero infantil y poniendo después una cara de asco.- El Doctor Nikiforov es mi padre. Yo soy solamente Viktor.

Yuuri sonrió dulcemente por su expresión, cubriendo sus labios con una mano. Asintiendo con las mejillas sonrojadas, el doctor le recordaba un poco a uno de sus amigos que quedaron atrás en la Fábrica.

Ese simple acto hizo feliz a Viktor como si fuera un idiota. Emocionado, comenzó a hablarle de las cosas que le gustaban, algunas de las cuales Yuuri ni siquiera por los libros que leía había escuchado mencionar, pero otras las conocía y se moría por saber más de ellas, como el patinaje artístico. Comenzó a hacer cada vez más preguntas, mostrado todo su interés.

Mientras estaban hablando, el Doctor puso una expresión seria y triste de repente, tomando sus manos y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, haciéndole voltear las palmas hacia arriba. Sus feromonas se volvieron un poco avasalladoras.

\- ¿Por qué no me cuentas?- Le pidió sin tapujos, suavemente, mientras pasaba los pulgares por sobre las finas marcas de sus antebrazos, sus feromonas demandantes pero sin llegar a usar su voz de Alfa. Yuuri quitó sus brazos para cruzarlos después, avergonzado y triste.- Por favor, cuéntame qué sucedió.

\- No creo que haya mucho qué decir.- Bajó la vista a su regazo guardando silencio por un largo rato, hasta que comenzó a hablar en voz muy baja.- Hay ocasiones que aunque uno quiera ser fuerte, el dolor es demasiado para soportarlo.- Bajó los brazos y pasó las manos por las finas cicatrices de cortes en sus antebrazos, con una expresión contrita y dejando caer un par de lágrimas que fueron las únicas que se derramaron.- A veces todavía es difícil, pero todo va a estar bien.- Se recompuso un poco, con una sonrisa ausente y fría pero con sus feromonas todavía tan tristes que rompían el corazón de Viktor.

\- Yuuri, sé que va a sonar mal, pero mientras estés aquí, voy a pedir que venga a visitarte una persona, ¿ok? Es un especialista que puede ayudarte con todo esto.

\- No es necesario, tengo que pensar en cómo voy a pagarles por todo lo que están haciendo por nosotros.- Se llevó las manos al vientre, acariciándolo suavemente.- Ya no quiero molestar más.

Las feromonas del Alfa lo callaron al atacar su nariz de manera brutal. Su enojo era tan patente que hizo estremecer al Omega, haciéndolo bajar la vista.

\- Hay algo llamado Trastorno Afectivo Grave, también conocido como Depresión Severa, y posiblemente esté combinado con otra cosa para haber llegado hasta donde estás. No te estoy diciendo que esto se resuelva por arte de magia ni que de la noche a la mañana vayas a estar bien, pero necesitas ayuda, y bajo mi tutela nadie se queda sin ella. Ahora, llegaste a nosotros por algo, y por ese algo es que vamos a enviar contigo al Psiquiatra, y tal vez te ayude a superar las cosas en un par de años de ser necesario. Y si es necesario te voy a mantener conmigo hasta que te den de alta no importa si son 10 días o 10 años. Y espero que pienses en que tienes una vida que cuidar aparte de la tuya, por eso dijiste haber escapado, ¿o no? No es por el bebé que tienes que cuidarte, es por ti mismo, necesitas estar fuerte y estar bien antes de poder enfrentarte al mundo. Nada va a cambiar si no eres fuerte para ti mismo, tienes que valorarte y aprender que nadie va a ayudarte si no te ayudas a ti mismo primero, no puedes escudarte en el niño porque le va a afectar más todo ese amasijo de emociones depresivas, y si sigues así, cuando crezca va a ser un bebé al que posiblemente le hagan cosas terribles o que las haga a alguien mas si no lo enseñas a ser asertivo. Ahora, vas a hablar con mi colega en cuanto podamos agendarte esa cita y no tienes elección al respecto, ¿fui claro?

Tras el asentimiento del asustado Omega, Viktor salió furioso consigo mismo de ahí por haber herido al Omega.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Yuuri se sonrojó mientras acariciaba sus muñecas y antebrazos. No entendía por qué Viktor insistía en ayudarlo ni en decir lo de quedarse a su lado. Era solamente una basura, no tenía ningún valor y no merecía nada… Pero tenía razón… Había escapado por la vida que llevaba en el vientre, porque ésta tuviera oportunidades que él jamás tuvo. Y tenía que esforzarse aunque no creyera valer la pena para hacerlo. No podía permitirse que fuera como él o que hiciera las cosas como las que le habían hecho. Tenía que ser fuerte por él mismo para ser fuerte por su bebé, aunque no tuviera sentido.

Así fue como lo encontró Yuri un poco después de las 11 de la mañana, pensando, ensimismado, y acariciando su vientre, con sus feromonas completamente tristes. Sin pensarlo se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza al tiempo que lo acercaba a su pecho, en un torpe y fallido intento de abrazo. Yuuri se sorprendió porque no había notado la presencia del Oficial hasta que sus feromonas le llegaron, de nuevo esas calmantes y suaves feromonas, llenando sus sentidos, quebrando su autocontrol, haciéndolo llorar como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Se volteó abrazando a Yuri por la cintura, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del hombre mientras lloraba por su presente, por su pasado, por la incertidumbre de su futuro, pero agradecido por poder quedarse con la vida dentro de sí.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, Yuuri se calmó lo suficiente para dejar de llorar, pero sus sollozos continuaban, estaba apenado por su quiebre repentino, pero se sentía más tranquilo después del mismo.

Yuri sintió las feromonas del Omega cambiar mientras lloraba hasta el cansancio y mientras se iban tranquilizando junto con él. Con un vuelco del corazón se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca y rompiendo los límites profesionales, pero que de alguna manera no estaba mal hacerlo, es más, quería seguir sosteniéndolo. Lo apartó de manera un tanto brusca de sí.

\- Eres un cerdo, mira nada más cómo dejaste mi camisa recién planchada con tus lágrimas y tus mocos.- Dijo haciendo una expresión de asco exagerada, en un intento por quitarle hierro al asunto.

Yuuri escuchó las palabras hirientes del Alfa, pero su nariz y sus ojos le dijeron que estaba jugando, con esa mueca exagerada. Se rió a su pesar, extrañado de sentirse tan bien a pesar de estar en una situación que se complicaba cada vez más. Parecía que con su sola presencia, el Alfa podía disipar las nubes que se cernían sobre su cabeza y su corazón. No podía, pero tampoco quería entenderlo, estaba demasiado preocupado por primero salir adelante antes de ocuparse de algo más.

La risa de Yuuri estrujó el corazón del Oficial del mismo nombre. No había escuchado algo más bello en toda su vida. Y sus feromonas, eran tan suaves, olían de manera dulce, algo parecido a las violetas pero mucho más voluptuoso, no lograba ubicar el aroma aunque, para ser honestos, si no lograba jamás encontrarlo no pasaba nada, solamente hacía a ese Omega aún más especial de lo que ya lo era ante sus ojos.

Se aclaró la garganta de manera ruidosa.

\- Bueno, Cerdo, el Optometrista no pudo venir hoy, así que vas a seguir más ciego que un topo por al menos el día, lo único que te conseguí son unos lentes viejos de mi madre. Ella era bastante miope, pero te traje unos relativamente viejos que no deben tener tanto aumento, dime si te falta o sobra visión.- Sacó unos lentes de armazón azul de pasta algo grandes y le ayudó a ponérselos.- Ten en cuenta que son solamente para un par de días y tienes que cuidarlos con tu vida. Son de las pocas cosas que tenemos de ella. Nada de salir corriendo ni saltar por las ventanas, nada de andar de exhibicionista mientras usas esa bata de hospital, aunque con ese trasero escuálido que tienes, dudo que a alguien le interese, pero no puedes maltratar los lentes de mi madre.

Yuuri se sintió entre ofendido y divertido por las palabras del hombre de cabellos rubios. Parecía burlarse de él a cada momento, pero intentar calmarlo al mismo tiempo, era una contradicción andante y no lograba entender lo que quería. Pero dejó que le ayudara a ponerse las gafas, sonrojado al sentir los dedos del Alfa contra su rostro. Y de pronto, literalmente, un nuevo mundo apareció ante sus ojos.

\- No es posible.- Dijo en un susurro reverente, volteando a todos lados.- Creo que jamás había logrado ver de esta manera. ¿El mundo es así de lindo?- Dijo volteando a ver al rubio que estaba cerca de él y acariciando suavemente su cabello y su mejilla, haciendo que éste sintiera que su corazón se saltaba un par de latidos, detuvo su mano para voltear hacia la ventana, amagando con moverse hacia allá.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando, eres un Cerdo estúpido.- Reaccionó a tiempo y lo detuvo del brazo.- No puedes ni con tu alma, mucho menos levantarte. Espera hasta que el estúpido viejo te diga que puedes moverte. No quiero tener que arrastrar tu gordo trasero de regreso a la cama.

\- Por fin, decídete. ¿Estoy gordo o flaco?- Le preguntó con un leve tono de burla en la voz, las feromonas del alfa le decían que era medio en serio, pero no le gustaba que le dijera insultos.- Y en todo caso, deja de insultar mi trasero. Si tanto te llama la atención al menos habla de el con cariño.

\- Eres un estúpido en verdad.- Sonaba y olía agravado.- Mañana que regrese espero que controles tus comentarios al menos mientras terminamos la investigación.- Dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía apresurado de ahí, aunque no antes de que el omega notara su evidente sonrojo.

\- Definitivamente no lo entiendo.- Se dijo suavemente al ver salir al rubio sonrojado hasta las orejas salir como alma que lleva el diablo.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Perdón por no haber subido esto antes, tiene meses en WTP, pero la plataforma del celular falla, así que tuve que esperar a hacer uso de una computadora, lo siento en vdd.

M. Meow, off.


	5. Viellja

Días después de haber salido completamente confundido, el Oficial seguía sin tener pistas en el caso del Omega. Lo había logrado entrevistar poco a poco, porque se ponía demasiado nervioso y comenzaba a temblar cada vez que hablaban del lugar de donde había escapado. Ahora ya con un mes encima no tenía idea de a dónde se dirigía la investigación.

Hasta el momento, el Alfa no lograba encontrar el lugar con la poca información que el joven le daba, intentaba no frustrarse, pero el hecho de que solamente pudiera decirle lo que veía a través de una mísera ventana a nivel del suelo no le ayudaba a nadie. Sí, sabía que había un grupo de seis árboles a la derecha de la ventana y otro con cuatro a la izquierda. Sí, sabía que había un grupo de rocas enormes en la línea del horizonte, que parecía a punto de caer. Y sabía que los animales que pasaban siempre eran los mismos, osos, liebres, halcones, renos. Sabía del sol de medianoche y del día eterno. Sí, sabía que siempre estaba nevado pero, ¡mierda! Estaban en Múrmansk, ¡por supuesto que siempre estaba nevado! Se estaba volviendo loco hasta que un simple detalle lo hizo pensar las cosas… Estaban en Múrmansk, sí, pero no todo el tiempo estaba nevado, y el Cerdo no había dicho nada de olas o de sonidos cercanos distintos al del bosque.

Comenzó a correr a la sala de comunicaciones, listo para encontrar una computadora menos jodidamente lenta que la de su escritorio, listo para buscar un mapa del Óblast a detalle. Imprimió varias hojas de papel donde llevaba mapas orográficos de la región, además de censos de fauna y flora de la región norte de la entidad subnacional, incluso de los raiony cercanos para poder definir los territorios donde podrían encontrarse algunas coincidencias de los marcadores dichos por Yuuri, trató de hacer una triangulación con la ruta del tren ya que, cuando lo habían encontrado, habían regresado al lugar donde el conductor decía que lo había visto, pero sus huellas no aparecían por ningún lado.

Gritó frustrado cuando se dio cuenta de que no entendía nada de esos mapas orográficos a pesar de haber participado en varias carreras en invierno. La parte norte del Óblast no era su fuerte, iba a necesitar la ayuda de un profesional.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, el muchacho de cabellos negros seguía durmiendo, como casi todos los días desde que había ingresado. Los calmantes y los medicamentos lo hacían sentirse cansado, pero iba mejorando poco a poco. El tocógrafo decía que su bebé estaba ganando peso, y él también, y esperaba que poco a poco llegara al peso necesario para ser casi normal al de cualquier Omega que no hubiera pasado por las mismas situaciones que él. Gracias a esto, el rubio le molestaba diciéndole que definitivamente iba a tener que arrastrar su culo gordo a donde fuera si no hacía caso a las indicaciones del viejo inútil que era su hermano. Yuuri ya se había acostumbrado a su sarcasmo y se reía mientras le respondía juguetonamente cosas como que ahora sabía definitivamente que le gustaba su trasero o que al menos él tenía trasero, mientras que el suyo desaparecería si no salía de la oficina o del hospital. Yuri respondía que si no salía del lugar era por su estúpida memoria de Cerdo que no sabía dónde estaba. Al principio Yuuri se ponía muy triste con las referencias haciendo sentir muy mal al de ojos verdes después, pero la última ocasión en que dijo eso, Yuuri levantó una ceja, sonriendo de lado y haciendo que el rubio perdiera la respiración al ver la nueva expresión del muchacho, mientras el ojicafé contestaba taimadamente con una voz casi susurrante y dejando volar sus feromonas con un inconsciente e inocente descaro, " – Pero sí lo sé… estoy en el Gobuz de Múrmansk con un rubio de ojos verdes a mi lado, mientras descanso con mi cachorro." Dijo esto último abrazando su incipiente vientre mientras lo veía a los ojos. De nuevo el Oficial salió corriendo completamente sonrojado. Estúpido Cerdo idiota y sexy, se supondría que un Omega embarazado no tenía celos, no debería despedir esas feromonas tan atrayentes ni ser tan jodidamente atractivo, y lo peor es que ni siquiera había dicho algo con un significado sexual, era simplemente la verdad con voz calmada y ahí estaba él, nervioso y excitado. Pateó con furia las llantas de su coche mientras pensaba en eso y salía apresuradamente del estacionamiento.

Mientras el chico de ojos rasgados dormía, el peliplateado lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta, algo sombrío. Yuuri ya llevaba ahí poco más de un mes y se veía mejor que antes, el Psiquiatra no había podido administrarle todos los medicamentos que creía necesarios, pero lo veía todos los días durante media hora al menos y con la terapia que llevaba comenzaba a ver en el los cambios que había pensado antes. Comenzaba a ver su piel más suave y su cabello más brillante, sus ojos resplandecían al sentir su vientre y pensar en tener a su cachorro dentro de él. Las sonrisas que le dirigía a él cada vez que entraba a verlo lo invitaban a ir a visitarlo apenas al llegar y antes de ir a casa. Porque el idiota de su hermano había pensado antes en comer todos los días con él. Todavía no sabía lo que iba a hacer después de salir, pero cuando ambos hermanos se ofrecieron a ayudarle, con una dulce firmeza les afirmó que solamente a conseguir trabajo, que saliendo de ahí se iba a encargar de ponerse también a buscar uno y poder pagar sus cuentas. Viktor suspiró cansado, no quería pensar en ese hermoso muchacho expuesto al mundo, pero no parecía querer ayuda de ellos, y él no quería dejarlo ir, ni por sí solo ni con su hermano.

Se encontraba frustrado viendo a ese par fortalecer su relación poco a poco, ese lazo invisible que también se establecía entre ellos, pero lo sentía de manera distinta, como si de alguna manera fuera menos fuerte que el que tenía con su hermano, y él quería al dormido muchacho solamente para él, la situación lo tenía desconcertado, el poder distinguir las feromonas del Omega y sus cambios, pero al mismo tiempo pensar que su hermano le llevaba la delantera era muy frustrante. Estaba seguro de que si la teoría de los destinados estuviera verificado, él podría decir con toda confianza que el muchacho era su destinado, pero no sabía lo que el Omega pensaba. Se suponía que el sentimiento tenía que ser mutuo, pensó llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Salió de la habitación mientras apretaba los puños, estaba decidido a pedirle al muchacho de cabellos negros que fuera a vivir con él en cuanto fuera posible. Si le ofrecía empleo como mayordomo en su casa estaba seguro de que no se negaría, y eso podría asegurar que lo tendría a su lado todo el tiempo, dándole la oportunidad de enamorarlo poco a poco. Estaba seguro de que su padre estaría fascinado con el Omega también, después de todo, era él quien lo había impulsado al inicio con su investigación acerca de ellos y las teorías de hasta dónde podían llegar.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Mientras iba camino a buscar al especialista en la región, Yuri pensaba en las cosas que habían pasado. Su hermano y él habían intentado ofrecerle al embarazado Omega un lugar dónde quedarse, pero los había rechazado, simplemente les dijo que buscaría un trabajo y dónde quedarse. Yuri podía ofrecerle una habitación para quedarse en su departamento y sabía que estaban buscando traductores en la estación, con un carajo, si hasta estaría ganando más que él por trabajo de oficina si aceptaba su ayuda, podía incluso ofrecerle compartir la renta y ambos salían ganando, aunque la verdad es que él ganaba más al poder estar cerca del muchacho. Mientras trabajaba con el Omega se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que aprendía y de las cosas que sabía, entre ellos, manejaba fácilmente varios idiomas. Después de un mes ya lo dejaban salir al menos a asomarse al balcón cerrado, porque seguía haciendo mucho frío, y en cada visita lo llevaba en la silla de ruedas a pasearse por el lugar. El jodido Cerdo había hecho amigos por todas las habitaciones y los pacientes lo adoraban, se las había arreglado para que cada una de las estúpidas enfermeras y los infelices enfermeros preguntaran por su cachorro y se pelearan por ayudarle y comenzaran a verlo de alguna manera como potencial pareja al no estar marcado, afortunadamente su hermano les había dejado a todos y cada uno de ellos que el Omega estaba fuera de su alcance, que él mismo se encargaría de dejarlos sin trabajo ni futuras oportunidades de encontrar uno si tocaban al chico. Pero la advertencia no impedía en realidad que todos fueran encantados con las maneras del moreno. Era amable y dulce, ese mes de terapia le había ayudado a emerger un poco de su capullo de tristeza y, según su Psiquiatra era buena señal, sin embargo tenía que estar con muchos cuidados de tres meses a un año antes de poder decir que estaba estable. Y mierdas que era atrayente aun así, no podía imaginarse lo especial que sería cuando estuviera bien.

Llegó a su destino, buscaba a su amigo de ascendencia sami para pedirle ayuda, aunque todavía se sentía apenado de llegar a su casa desde la vez que olvidó que ya no aplicaba la regla de "entra con la llave de repuesto en lugar de tocar", cuando encontró a su recién casado amigo en plena sesión de sexo candente con su esposa. Después de que todos gritaron y maldijeron y él salió corriendo sin chaqueta a la nieve culpando al resfriado tan fuerte que tenía de impedirle oler a kilómetros de distancia lo que estaba sucediendo, ya no pudo volver a ver a los ojos a la esposa de su amigo, quien se burlaba de él inmisericordemente junto a su esposo. A final de cuentas al ser mayor que él, se sentía con derecho a molestarlo como si fuera un hermano pequeño, de nuevo, lo había adoptado igual que su esposo lo había hecho.

Yuri había conocido a su amigo cuando la familia lo encontró perdido en la nieve, dado que su coche se había salido del camino en plena tormenta invernal y sus padres lo habían cubierto con sus ropas en un intento desesperado por protegerlo; aunque lo encontraron apenas respirando, la familia que cruzaba desde el sur de la frontera hacia las tierras de Múrsmank no dudó en acogerlo como otro de sus cachorros a pesar de tener que reportarlo a las autoridades, el niño convirtiéndose en su sombra. Aunque su abuelo pasó a recogerlo en cuanto se enteró del accidente, Yuri pasó tres meses entre la tribu y todas las vacaciones que le permitieron y, cuando su abuelo murió y el ex esposo de su madre fue por él, muchas de sus costumbres ya lo habrían marcado de por vida. El ser valiente, leal, dar todo por la familia, y el amor por el hielo y la nieve. Amor que contagió a su hermano por adopción al grado de lograr ser parte del mundo del patinaje durante algún tiempo, pero ambos prefirieron dejarlo para hacer una carrera en firme antes de lanzarse a intentar ser simplemente buenos por un tiempo y ganar dinero pero sin tener un medio para mantenerse en caso de fallar. Pero su hermano y él se llevaban muchos años y, aunque su amigo de familia sami era solamente un par de años mayor, pero era quien había tomado al pollito bajo su ala y lo había enseñado poco a poco a ser independiente, a volar, a arriesgarse… y él se lo agradecía todavía considerándole más su familia que a nadie.

Tocó con fuerza antes de dar dos pasos hacia atrás con respeto.

\- ¡Entra! ¡Mila ya está a medio vestir después del sexo en la sala! – La voz masculina dijo desde el interior al reconocer las nerviosas feromonas del Alfa en la puerta.

La escandalosa risa femenina resonó por la casa.

\- No seas tan malo con él. Ya lo molestamos lo suficiente. – Escuchó reconociendo también al rubio por su olor. – Pasa, Yuri, mi esposo no tiene al descubierto nada que no hayas visto antes. – Dijo antes de reírse de nuevo, sabiendo que al ser de ascendencia nómada, la tribu solía compartir el baño.

\- Y soy yo quien tiene que dejar de molestarlo. – Sonó la voz masculina con sorna. El hombre de piel aceitunada y cabellos negros abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y abrazó al rubio con fuerza, levantándolo, aunque era más bajo su fuerza era mucha más que la del rubio al trabajar al aire libre. – Bienvenido, uhcaviellja.

Yuri abrazó de regreso a su hermano con cariño.

\- Viellja. – Se separó de él después de un poco, sonriendo, pero con los ojos serios, sus feromonas preocupadas. – Necesito tu ayuda, Otabek.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Pueeeeeeees, segundo capítulo del día, porque se me había perdido el drive donde tenía esto, lo siento, esteeeeee… (se esconde), no estoy segura la vdd de cada cuándo voy a estar actualizando, pero esperen más o menos cada seis meses como ahora para que no se cansen, un par de capítulos por año y funciona… No, en serio, tengo toda esta cosa esquematizada en mi cabeza, pero no un medio de trabajo mas que el celular y, créanme, es horrible, así es que me resisto a hacerlo. Pero bueno, ya al menos avanzo en la historia, ya están todos los personajes relevantes puestos en la mesa (risa maquiavélica), ya tienen la historia de Yuri y la de Viktor va a ir saliendo poco a poco, igual que la edad de Yuuri, eso me lo sigo guardando porque va a ser importante para el desarrollo de la historia.

Nota: Los sami son una tribu originaria de la región, y las palabras entre Otabek y Yuri significan Hermanito y Hermano en el mismo idioma. En cuanto a lo de las definiciones de las provincias rusas, es geografía política de cuando era la URSS, so, Wikipedia da excelentes definiciones, lo siento.

Sorry por alargarme, ya los dejo, descansen. M. Meow, off.


	6. La tienda Mágica

El hombre de piel aceitunada y cabellos negros abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y abrazó al rubio con fuerza, levantándolo, aunque era más bajo su fuerza era mucha más que la del rubio al trabajar al aire libre. – Bienvenido, uhcaviellja.

Yuri abrazó de regreso a su hermano con cariño.

\- Viellja. – Se separó de él después de un poco, sonriendo, pero con los ojos serios, sus feromonas preocupadas. – Necesito tu ayuda, Otabek.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Otabek conocía al Alfa desde que era apenas un cachorro, se veía como un gatito moribundo cuando su tribu lo encontró y él inmediatamente lo adoptó como su hermanito, su madre incapaz de parir de nuevo, ellos mismos adoptados dentro de esa misma tribu. Su padre vio con agrado el que su cachorro adoptara al rubio, aunque esperaba en realidad que fuera un Omega, después de que pudo recuperarse se dieron cuenta de que era hermoso y el hombre creía que el lazo formado entre los muchachos podría ser el de destinados. Cuando su Abuelo se lo llevó, aunque lo dejaba pasar mucho tiempo con ellos, poco a poco se dieron cuenta de que el hermoso rubio de ojos esmeraldas era un Alfa, y un Alfa de alto rango, así que se conformó con el lazo de hermanos que tenían. Esperaba en un murmullo secreto en el fondo de su corazón que el chico encontrado fuera la reencarnación del niño que su esposa y él perdieron y dejó a la Omega incapaz de parir una nueva vida o camada, tal vez por eso ella misma lo trajo de nuevo a la "vida" con sus cuidados y sus propias manos y remedios y Otabek lo tenía tan cerca de su corazón. Él mismo consideraba al ya hombre, alguien digno de tener un Omega valiente y capaz de domar a quien se creía un tigre, pero era como el cuento occidental que le contaba su esposa a sus cachorros, un león-cordero, de corazón valiente pero noble y amable, aunque no lo demostrara demasiado. Ahora, los ojos de Otabek veían a un Alfa más alto que él, con rasgos todavía un poco delicados, pero que podía ganarle en batalla en cualquier momento si las cosas se pusieran serias. Y se sentía jodidamente orgulloso de haber sido quien le había enseñado a hacerlo.

\- Y bien, Gatito? Qué necesitas?

\- Sabes que odio que me llames de esa manera, Beka. – El sami se rió de buena gana del gesto agrio de su hermano, pero se puso serio cuando el rubio relajó su gesto agrio y mostró un semblante preocupado. – Viellja, necesito ayuda para encontrar un sitio, un sitio en específico en el norte, posiblemente todavía en el Óblast de Múrmansk.

\- Posiblemente? – Preguntó el sami de manera dubitativa mientras dejaba pasar a la sala a Yuri, sus feromonas olían a miedo y desesperación con un toque de desesperanza.

\- Sí, ya sé, dime lo que quieras después acerca de cómo poder integrar bien una carpeta de investigaciones porque no quieres despegar tu culo del trasero de tu esposa. – Un socarrón "No es su culo lo que no quiere despegar de mi trasero!" le llegó desde la cocina mientras Mila salía con un par de vasos vodka especiado caliente. – Gracias, Bruja, ahora voy a tener pesadillas de nuevo con ustedes, a ver si ya se reproducen y dejan de estar como conejos en cada lugar de la casa

Mila le guiñó un ojo a Otabek con las feromonas de la Beta revoloteando felices, pero Otabek observó bien a Yuri, y se dio cuenta de que no solamente no era el momento, sino que había algo martirizando al muchacho. Le dio un par de palmadas cariñosas en el hombro.

\- Calma, uhcaviellja. Respira. – dijo viendo las manos del muchacho ligeramente. – Aquí estoy, qué pasa?

Yurio se pasó la mano por la cabellera rubia en un movimiento ansioso.

\- Muchas cosas… Una, tengo un caso de un Omega perdido que me urge resolver para poder cerrar la carpeta y poder ayudarlo con lo que de verdad necesita; dos, necesito tu ayuda porque solamente recuerda unos pocos datos del lugar de donde escapó; tres, necesito tu ayuda porque me está volviendo loco y no sé con quién más hablarlo, quiero decir, el hombre se está recuperando de tantas cosas y yo, y yo… No puedo dejar de verlo con deseo, Otabek. Me siento el peor malnacido del mundo porque está perdido en el mundo, no tiene a nadie, está embarazado y yo quiero ser el padre de ese bebé que está en su vientre y aparte hacerle llenar el mismo con muchos más, marcarlo de por vida y cada día. Me mira y me excito, me sonríe y me excito, lo veo dormido con sus largas pestañas y quiero besarlo hasta que despierte y sea mío. Por Dios, hasta cuando come como un Cerdo es lo más hermoso que he visto y olido. Es un aroma voluptuoso y floral, como una flor delicada y al mismo tiempo me avasalla. Sus jodidas hormonas me dicen más de lo que quiere decir con palabras y no puedo defenderme! Lo que es peor… No quiero hacerlo… - Terminó con voz queda después de su monólogo.

Otabek se había quedado sin palabras. Ese no era el hermano que él recordaba. Hosco, huraño, de frases cortas y ariscas. Parecía… Casi domado…

\- Yuri, dices que puedes decir con precisión cuáles son los cambios en el olor de este Omega?

\- No he fallado una sola vez cuando me dice que está hambriento. – Intentó bromear el Alfa.

\- Yura, si lo que dices es cierto, podrías haber encontrado a tu destinado. Sabes? Te has portado más territorial a su alrededor? Has querido arrancarle a alguien los ojos por verlo o te vuelves consciente de la diferencia de su aroma dormido o despierto?

\- Mi lobo aúlla desde lejos cada vez que entristece Otabek, pero sabes que no creo en esas tonterías de los destinados, digo, mírate; Mila y tú son la mejor pareja del mundo y no lo son. Que yo reconozca las hormonas de un Omega es eso extraño acaso?

\- Yura. – Le dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. – Si el Omega está embarazado ni siquiera deberías de poder olerlo a él, sino una combinación de él y su cachorro.

\- Claro que no! El cachorro huele distinto a Yuuri, es un tanto menos floral, es más fresco, como musgo que se abre paso entre el invierno antes de la llegada de la primavera.

El sami se quedó boquiabierto ante sus palabras, incluso su esposa estaba que no cabía del asombro.

\- Yura, si tu lazo es tan fuerte como para sentirlo desde lejos, dime, sabes cómo se siente ahora mismo?

\- Adormilado, con hambre y preocupado por alguien. – Dijo esto último con un pequeño gruñido.

Mila empezó a chillar como ardilla electrocutada en opinión de Yuri mientras daba saltitos alrededor de los hombres. El rubio con cara de "está loca" y su hermano con cara de complacencia por las acciones de los dos. Mila se tiró a los brazos del rubio, pero se movió cuando escuchó a Otabek gruñendo por lo bajo. Yurio volteó asombrado, su hermano jamás había hecho tal cosa en su vida.

\- Beka?

\- Lo siento, Yuri. – Fue Mila quien respondió. – Beka se siente muy territorial en estos momentos. – Se llevó la mano al vientre y sonrió de la misma manera en que Yuuri lo hacía, y éste notó de repente el cambio en las feromonas de ella.

\- Estás con cachorro, mujer! Aléjate de mí, Otabek va a matarme si vuelves a acercarte más de lo debido. – Dijo dando un paso atrás con miedo. – No quiero morir antes de tener descendencia y no quiero que mi hermano me corte lo necesario para tenerla.

La Beta rió con alegría y saltó a abrazar al rubio de nuevo, cubriéndolo con sus hormonas y las de su bebé de alguna manera, así que Otabek pudo reprimir su impulso y volver a adoptar la actitud infantil que tenían cuando adoptaron a Yuri, se levantó y lo abrazó también, dándole un beso socarrón en la mejilla junto con Mila, quien lo hacía del otro lado mientras el rubio gritaba insultos a los dos, pero no podía permitirse lastimar a su cuñada. Sabía que los Betas tenían una tasa de reproducción mucho menor y que sus embarazos siempre eran más delicados, así que intentaba alejarse de ambos al mismo tiempo que los trataba como con pinzas de cristal. Los esposos volvieron a reírse de él.

\- Aunque no lo creas, Yura, esta es la mejor noticia que nos pudiste haber dado. Tal vez incluso si te emparejas con el Omega podríamos unir definitivamente a nuestras familias en el futuro. – Dijo Otabek sonriendo.

\- Mientras no me asfixien como ahora ni me llenen de sus babas todo está bien. Ya son suficientes las lágrimas, babas y mocos del Cerdo en mis camisas cuando anda hormonal. Y peor, deja los lentes de mi madre hechos un asco. Tengo que llevarlo a un oculista cuanto antes.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Yuri jamás dejaba que nadie arruinara su ropa de trabajo. Y sabían que los anteojos de su madre eran la posesión más preciada de Yuri, eso, y las ropas con las que sus padres lo cubrieron para mantenerlo caliente. El pelinegro volteó a ver a la pelirroja quien sintió decidida.

\- Vamos a ver, hermano, dame todo lo que tengas de información para encontrar esa zona que dices.

La sonrisa de Yurio en ese momento aparentaba ser la de un ángel.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, Yuuri entraba a una terapia de grupos que le había recomendado su psiquiatra. Se llevaba a cabo en una habitación con un espejo en una pared y varias sillas formando un círculo. Era su primera vez yendo solo por los pasillos del hospital y se sentía extraño.

Al mediodía, el policía de cabellos rubios no había aparecido y estaba preocupado, aunque Viktor pasó a comer con él con la sonrisa más radiante que le había visto, diciendo algo de la suerte de que su hermano estuviera fuera de la ciudad. Al escuchar aquello, sin realmente estar seguro de por qué, Yuuri se sintió triste, pero intentó sonreír ante la invitación a comer de Viktor. Ya se había acostumbrado a los chistes malhumorados del rubio y aunque ordenaron comida especial de un restaurante, definitivamente no era lo mismo que la comida casera del rubio, aunque estuviera un poco quemada de vez en cuando. Viktor al parecer no había notado nada porque se la pasó hablando de las cosas que podría hacer cuando fuera dado de alta del hospital y de lo mucho que necesitaba un mayordomo en su casa, tanto para ocuparse de ella como de él mismo y su padre, quien había sido un investigador famoso pero ahora solamente era un retirado y malhumorado hombre que necesitaba alguien que lo hiciera sonreír. Incluso llegó a preguntarle si tal vez cuando saliera quisiera hacerlo por él. Estaba seguro de que el cachorro sería un gran aliciente para su padre, quien no veía la hora de tener nietos y ninguno de los muchachos parecían querer formar una familia. Yuuri se sintió un poco presionado y algo molesto, pero le dijo que iba a pensarlo, recibiendo a cambio un abrazo apretado del peliplateado que acelero su corazón e hizo que se sintiera un poco culpable por haber pensado siquiera en rechazar su oferta. Técnicamente sería sólo compañía de su padre, como un valet, o tal vez de los dos, recibiría un sueldo bueno y que incluía casa y comida para él y su cachorro. No podía pedir más, pero de alguna manera esperaba un poco más.

Cavilando en todo esto entraron el resto de los pacientes de la sesión, la mayor parte de tratamiento externo, pero algunos en internamiento todavía como él. Al ser paciente psiquiátrico, esperó ver a personas cuya sintomatología fuera evidente en extremo, topándose sin embargo con gente que aparentaba ser "normal" en cuanto a los cánones de la sociedad lo dictaban.

-Buenas tardes a todos, - Dijo la psicóloga al entrar y sentarse con una sonrisa amable. – Creo que todos saben para qué se encuentran aquí. Mi nombre es Kitamura Nina, vengo de Japón, y soy psicóloga con especialidad en grupos de impacto con manejo externo como ustedes. Este grupo en específico está formado con pacientes depresivos. – Su voz se volvió más grave y un poco más lenta, intentando grabar a fondo la idea en los pacientes. – Una depresión no es sencilla, pero una depresión de grado psiquiátrico tiene muchas variables. Puede ser orgánico, o sea que se nace con ello, o no orgánico, es decir, que factores externos hacen que aparezca. No son manipuladores. No son chantajistas. No son payasos. No están mintiendo. No están "locos". No son menos por estar enfermos, porque sí, aunque suena muy fuerte, el cerebro es igual que cualquier otro órgano en su cuerpo, se enferma, se desequilibra, y es cuando hay una enfermedad, que puede ser crónica, es decir, de toda la vida, o aguda, que es algo que se alivia en un tiempo. No lo vean como una limitante, porque bien llevada, una depresión puede ser vivida fuera de un hospital sin problemas, con los medicamentos adecuados, por eso trabajamos en conjunto con sus psiquiatras. Nos vamos a estar viendo tres veces a la semana en este grupo y ya depende de su psiquiatra las sesiones con ellos. – El tema de ese día iba a ser para hablar de los sueños y simbolismos, Yuuri se sintió enamorado de la terapia cuando una de las técnicas usadas, llamada "La tienda mágica", lo revirtió a todo aquello que había perdido de cachorro, y se encontró pidiendo un frasco lleno de felicidad para sus amigos al principio, pero recordó que todo tiene un precio que pagar, así que decidió cambiarlo por uno de felicidad para su cachorro, dando a cambio todos los días de trabajo que quedaran en su vida. La terapeuta sonrió satisfecha.

La sesión terminó demasiado rápido para la percepción de Yuuri, quien deseaba seguir aprendiendo y explorando las diversas maneras de sacar a la luz lo que deseaba y pensaba.

Salieron ya tarde, son el tiempo justo para cenar y dormir. Viktor fue a buscarlo en la silla de ruedas para llevarlo a su cuarto y cenar con él antes de retirarse. Yuuri no tuvo el valor de preguntarle por su hermano cuando el peliplateado le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en forma de corazón que ese día había sido genial porque había logrado tenerlo solamente para él.

Aunque sus pensamientos estaban con un rubio malhumorado que a lo lejos, salía preparado para encontrar un sitio específico después de haber encontrado algunos marcadores en viejos mapas de los sami.


	7. El lugar perdido en la nieve

\- Mierda! No puedo sentir mis jodidas mejillas, Otabek!

\- Bu, bu. El pobre tigezdtito no recuerda lo que es una carrera en pleno invierno ruso. - Se burló inmisericorde el de cabellos negros. - Quién diría que trabajar en una oficina acabaría con el gran Tigre Ruso. He escuchado tus maullidos de gato asustado desde hace una hora. Y no hemos salido todavía del raiony. No hace ni un año que corrimos en la carrera anual y ganamos y ahora que se acercan las fechas de la nueva y tenemos que empezar a entrenar para la nueva temporada ya empiezas a flaquear. No recuerdo haberte dado tan poca resistencia en el tiempo que vivimos juntos. Necesitas ejercitarte más.

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver, maldita sea! Hemos estado en estos malditos trineos todo el estúpido día y no hemos parado ni siquiera a comer, creo que puedo quejarme aunque sea un poco de estarle viendo el trasero a los perros por una vez. - El rubio no quería decir que en realidad quería detenerse a descansar para llamar al hospital y preguntar por Yuuri. Sabía que era una tontería, pero necesitaba de al menos poder escuchar su voz. Sus feromonas empezaron a revolotear preocupadas, sin embargo, con todo el equipo que llevaban aunado al esfuerzo que les exigían a sus perros, no le permitían a su compañero distinguirlas.

\- Yuri. - le dijo su amigo de manera severa. - Sabes que en un buen día podemos recorrer 200 kilómetros con los perros, pero el tiempo es terrible, creo que si alcanzamos a llegar al punto donde tu Omega se encontró con el tren antes de que pase el día podemos contar con suerte, este clima donde la nieve se transforma en hielo es muy peligroso. Necesito que estés completamente enfocado en el camino, no debe faltar mucho por llegar según me contaste, debemos estar a menos de dos kilómetros y con suerte podremos llegar en una hora a paso cuidadoso.

Y vaya que el rubio lo sabía, había sido precisamente en ese clima que sus padres habían tenido el accidente, sin darse cuenta de la fina lluvia que caía combinada con la nieve y que formaba poco a poco una capa de hielo en el pavimento. Su padre tenía mucha habilidad para conducir en pavimento complicado por vivir en Rusia, pero su coche al parecer no se encontraba tan bien alineado como debería y en un momento pareció que el coche era empujado con el viento como una hoja. No recordaba más que gritos y el volanteo de su padre intentando recuperar el control del vehículo. En su asiento infantil estaba seguro, pero sus padres no se encontraban del todo bien, las bolsas de aire habían fracturado las costillas y algunas de los huesos faciales de ambos. El coche no había volcado, pero habían chocado aparatosamente contra un árbol y el coche había prácticamente doblado alrededor de él. Como pudieron, sus padres se aseguraron de que su pequeño cachorro estuviera caliente y protegido mientras intentaban encontrar una bengala para señalar su localización mientras llegaban los vehículos de emergencia, para su infortunio, sus celulares no aparecían por ningún lado y ninguno de los dos podía moverse del todo bien, así que en lugar de poder esperar tranquilamente por ayuda tuvieron que morir de hipotermia mientras intentaban que al menos su cachorro estuviera con vida. Cuando los sami los habían descubierto el niño apenas estaba con vida, pero el deseo de los padres se había cumplido y ahora por fin se encontraba a salvo. Si quería que Yuuri se encontrara igual, tenía que hacer lo mismo y proteger al Omega con todas sus fuerzas. Se llevó la mano al corazón y pensó profundamente en el chico que estaba a muchos kilómetros de ahí.

Una silenciosa oración al viento.

\- Por favor, Yuuri. Espera por mí. 

* * *

En el hospital, Yuuri descansaba un poco en la cama mientras esperaba con ansias la llegada de su rubio amigo. Ya le habían dicho que estaba fuera por asuntos de su caso y estaba preocupado. No quería que fuera a pasarle nada en ese lugar. Después de todo había muchas personas malas ahí aunque también buenas como sus amigos. Esperaba muy en el fondo, con una pizca de esperanza que todos se encontraran todavía ahí.

Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba recordar el aroma del rubio a su lado. Ese aroma amaderado que era tan particular, algo como combinado con notas dulces, era embriagador para el Omega en la cama, y de nuevo se encontraba comparándolo al aroma fresco de su hermano mayor, que era como el del aire fresco justo en las horas antes del alba. Dejó vagar su mente y recordó la técnica de terapia anterior. "La Tienda Mágica" era un recurso que le permitía imaginar innumerables posibilidades. Podía intercambiar un día de felicidad por el de un día de buena suerte o de felicidad para una persona sumida en la desesperación como él. O tal vez un camino de huida como el que él había encontrado. Pero lo que más le había gustado hasta ese momento era la idea de poder tener a su bebé en brazos y no tener que mendigar más amabilidad de las personas que se encontraban cuidando de él y de su bebé. Quería poder hacer algo por ellos y se dejó llevar por su imaginación hasta un lugar donde podía hacerlo, donde tal vez podría ayudarles a ambos dentro de sus empleos, aunque en verdad su corazón se cargaba más hacia el lado del rubio que el de su hermano peli plateado. Con los lentes que Yuri le había prestado, había podido ver las facciones del Dr. Nikiforov y podía notar que eran increíblemente perfiladas al grado de parecer un busto griego o romano. Eran unas facciones clásicas y ciertamente atractivas, y esos ojos azules eran indudablemente hermosos. Su voz era suave, amable y lo hacía sonreír cuando llegaba por las noches a contarle de sus acontecimientos en la consulta diaria. Pero... seguía intentando descubrir a su hermano rubio en las facciones del mayor.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta casi se le sale el corazón de los nervios y de la culpa por haber estado ignorando las atenciones del hombre, intentando seguir sus palabras, pero el hecho de haberse hecho consciente de lo que estaba haciendo no hizo más que incrementar el efecto y su acción. Cada gesto, palabra, movimiento. Pero eran completamente contrarios, y eso no hacía más que incrementar sus ganas de verlo. Afortunadamente a la hora de la comida el rubio se presentó para permitirle de nuevo dejar de lado esos pensamientos extraños y enfocarse en lo que de verdad importaba, y que no era buscar al detective en el doctor, sino recuperarse lo antes posible para salir de ahí a buscar un trabajo. Seguía dándole vueltas al ofrecimiento de Viktor sin llegar a ningún lado. Por alguna razón se sentía algo atemorizado de aceptar el ofrecimiento, y no le gustaba sentirse así porque le recordaba el sentimiento que vivía día con día dentro de la Fábrica. Tendría que contarle al rubio cuando regresara del ofrecimiento de Viktor, aunque estaba casi seguro de que su hermano iba a estallar. Sonriendo ante la imagen que su mente le mostraba del hombre de temperamento incendiario y sus rabietas comenzó a acariciar su vientre con suavidad. Tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo y con su bebé: Extrañaba el calor y el aroma suave y amaderado del rubio y, esperaba poder verlo lo antes posible. Podía sentirlo aunque estuviera muy lejos. Casi podía jurar que lo escuchaba decirle que tuviera cuidado. E intentó transmitirle lo mismo desde su corazón.

No podía entender por qué estaba seguro de que el rubio malhumorado lo escucharía donde quiera que este se encontrara, sin embargo...

En un libro de la magra biblioteca de La Fábrica se había encontrado un libro alguna vez que hablaba de las relaciones que tenían los Alfas y los Omegas, donde explicaban el lazo entre almas destinadas, era muy extraño, pero desde que había leído al respecto le era casi imposible el lograr detener el deseo de que en algún momento pudiera encontrarlo. Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, le gustaría que fuera alguien como el rubio quien se preocupaba por él al grado de ir a buscar el lugar de donde provenía y hacer justicia pero, tenía que ser realista: Era un Omega usado, llevaba en el vientre el hijo de un completo desconocido, - aunque afortunadamente en ese caso no había sido producto de una violación sino de un proceso de implantación al que varios de ellos habían sometido, siendo él el único cuyo producto se había logrado implantar de manera correcta, al menos hasta que había escapado de La Fábrica. - no cumplía con los estándares de belleza de todos a quienes veía a su alrededor, nadie era de cabellos oscuros ni de baja estatura, y el embarazo y la comida definitivamente estaban haciendo que cada vez se viera más... redondito... pensó apesadumbrado. Pero todo valía la pena si su hijo estaba bien, pensó mientras volvía a acariciar su vientre despacio.

La terapia con el psiquiatra ya había calmado un poco su sentir y ahora podía decir con total seguridad que no solamente quería escapar de La Fábrica para que su hijo no tuviera que pasar por esa pesadilla, quería salir de ahí para darle todo eso que él nunca tuvo y además se permitía pensar de manera egoísta, porque en realidad también quería vivirlo por y para él mismo. Quería salir y conocer el mundo, escuchar música en vivo, correr y saltar sin miedo, quería poder aprender a patinar como su amigo Phichit, que era un beta elegido para llevarles alimentos y cuidar de ellos mientras se encontraban en la habitación comunal donde vivían. Era quien había podido darles un poco de alegría a todos con sus ocurrencias. Aunque sabía que no podía decir o hacer demasiadas cosas debido a todas las restricciones que le ponían las personas que dirigían el lugar. Al principio, había sido solamente un tailandés engañado por unos traficantes de personas que se lo llevaron de su país de origen a donde se encontraban ahora. Sin conocer el idioma ni dónde se encontraba exactamente, el pobre beta se encontraba en la misma situación que él y el resto de los Omegas. Al menos él podía evitar las desagradables consecuencias que acompañaban a este sexo secundario. Pero la alegría del muchacho de tez morena no tardó en abrirse paso en el corazón del Omega.

\- Yuuri! Por qué siempre eres tan malo conmigo?

\- Te juro que no entiendo a qué te refieres, Phichit.

\- Claro que sí! Me has ganado en las cartas el postre durante las últimas tres semanas y ahora no me quieres dar la revancha! A mí! A tu amigo querido. A quien se desvela pensando todas las noches en cómo estarás durmiendo. Quien ha sido lo suficientemente paciente contigo para enseñarte mi idioma. Quien ha soportado frío y hambre para que tú comas y vistas.- En ese momento Yuuri se echó a reír.

\- Cuándo has sufrido hambre o frío por mi causa, Phichit?

\- Bueno, sabes que podría hacerlo si hiciera falta. - dijo, aunque algo dubitativo. Yuuri siguió riendo mientras posaba la mano en su todavía plano vientre para aplacar su risa cantarina un poco.

\- Lo sé, Phichit, pero justamente ahora es cuando más necesito esos postres llenos de calorías. - El rosto del de piel morena se entristeció mientras volteaba hacia la ventana.

\- Aún consideras hacerlo?

\- No voy a pasar de nuevo por esto, Phichit. Cada vez es peor y no puedo dormir, tú lo has visto. - Phichit lo sabía, había sido él quien lo había encontrado en el baño, con las venas cercenadas casi hasta el hueso, al borde de la muerte. Y gracias a Dios que tenían en reserva sangre del tipo de sangre del hombre. Gracias a ello se había sabido la nacionalidad del muchacho. Era japonés. Y con un tipo de sangre tan raro que solamente habían 43 personas en el mundo con ella y, de esas, solamente eran 9 las donantes activas. Fue entonces cuando su cerebro pudo deducir dos cosas muy importantes pero a la vez aterradoras:

1\. Quien llevaba las instalaciones debía ser en verdad una persona con conexiones médicas tan fuertes como para conseguir esa rara sangre "dorada o unicornio" de manera inmediata, y

2\. Tenía el suficiente dinero para poder transportarla y mantener todo fuera del récord de donantes.

De lo que sí se enteró después fue de que regularmente le sacaban sangre al muchacho hasta que fue imposible seguirlo haciendo por su estado de gravidez. Y que estaba congelada para el momento en que Yuuri diera a luz.

Alguien se encontraba demasiado preocupado por que el niño o niña que llevara Yuuri en el vientre sobreviviera a todo.

Dentro de su habitación del hospital, un japonés que no sabía que lo era se llevaba la mano al corazón elevando la misma plegaria que un rubio al viento.

\- Por favor, Yuri, ten cuidado. Espero por tí. 

* * *

En la tundra helada, en esos momentos, un enorme cubo blanco se aparecía frente a los hombres en trineo. Más alto y hermético de lo que imaginaban, completamente ausente de ventanas visibles o de color que delatara su presencia.

Por fin habían llegado a "La Fábrica". 

* * *

Chan chan chan chan

Ya me cansé del angst, ya empecé a soltar pistas por aquí y por allá desde el capítulo pasado. Espero que cuando descubran a qué me refiero lo disfruten. Muchas gracias. El siguiente capítulo va a ser un poco diferente, pero espero que no les desagrade.

Y por qué siento que 2200 y pico de palabras hacen un capítulo demasiado corto? Ustedes que dicen?

Besos y descansen.

M. Meow, off.


	8. Un recuerdo del pasado

Disclaimer: I do not own YoI or any of their characters... If I would I woud've made them do what I want XD.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Phichit Chulanot era el chico moreno que Yuuri recordaba, era quien había sido su único amigo verdadero dentro del complejo.

Había muchas personas ahí, pero Phichit había sido solamente uno de tantos extranjeros ingenuos "reclutados" para trabajar fuera de su país por la promesa de una buena paga y de una mejor vida tanto para él como para su familia. Viniendo de un barrio bajo en su natal Tailandia, era difícil en ocasiones conseguir incluso el sustento básico para sus seres queridos de manera que, cuando se le presentó la oportunidad, no dudó en aceptar aquellas promesas y un cuantioso "adelanto", el que corrió a llevar a su familia, feliz como un niño, asegurando sus vidas por un par de meses completos de vida con holgura. Partieron sin problemas, pero al llegar al lugar de destino, se dio cuenta con tristeza de la estafa. La Fábrica lucía como un cubo blanco en medio de la nada, él había llegado en la temporada cálida, pero en invierno, el edificio ni siquiera daba señales de existir, así que la salida era imposible si no quería perderse en la blancura del lugar.

Al igual que los Omegas, él tampoco conocía el lugar en el que se encontraban. No había televisores en las áreas donde tenía acceso, la radio estaba siempre en la misma estación – la que era del lugar directamente – y los guardias hablaban siempre en un idioma que él desconocía y se sentía solo y conflictuado.

Los otros chicos que vivían ahí eran Omegas o Betas como él, asignados a diversas tareas. La suya era llevarles comida a las _madres_ y ayudarles con tareas simples con el objetivo de que _no dieran demasiada lata_. Aunque con la cara de los pobrecillos, dudaba que alguien quisiera acercarse a otros a molestar. De cualquier manera, le dijeron al Beta que se cuidara mucho de acercarse a aquellos Omegas que estaban reservados y criados con especificaciones altamente estrictas para cumplir con un mercado naciente. Dijeran lo que dijeran, tanto él como los Omegas encerrados ahí eran esclavos. Ni siquiera quería pensar que el dinero prometido no estaba siendo enviado a su familia, aunque era casi seguro que era de esa forma. Pero la idea de al menos proporcionar alivio a su familia era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo en ese lugar.

A pesar de todas las diferencias, había hecho buenas migas con uno de los muchachos. Un Omega de rasgos asiáticos como los suyos, con cabello azabache, ojos castaños y unas pestañas enormes. Incluso con todas las circunstancias que lo rodeaban, tenía una mente inquisitiva, y tenía una voluntad de hierro cuando se lo proponía, pero las circunstancias no le eran nada favorables y una vez lo había encontrado a punto de morir por haberse hecho dos enormes cortes a lo largo de cada antebrazo, recorriendo casi todo el camino de la parte interior muñeca al codo. El de piel morena gritó mientras intentaba contener la sangre como podía. Para su fortuna, en ese justo momento había pasado El Doctor, el encargado del lugar y mente maestra tras el entramado de abusos y mentiras del lugar. Si hubiera sido un guardia definitivamente lo hubiera ignorado, dejando al Omega tirado a su muerte, pero El Doctor cuidaba a sus perras de crianza con bastante cuidado; después de todo, habían sido cultivadas con sumo cuidado, se habían mantenido bajo observación minuciosa y un régimen estricto de alimentos, ejercicio y estudio, todo con la finalidad de tener esos seres especialmente diseñados para tener crías perfectas. Phichit no entendía lo que significaba del todo aquello. Con su nariz de Beta no distinguía las distintas feromonas del lugar. Pero había notado constantemente las miradas que los guardias le daban a su amigo y a otros chicos del lugar. Incluso había evitado que abusaran todavía más de él al intentar violarlo en dos ocasiones, parecían perros de presa, no importaban las ocasiones en que los habían insultado en cada uno de los idiomas que conocían (y que él no, pero Yuuri en ocasiones le enseñaba un poco de cada uno), ni cuando los habían dejado sin comer por una apuesta a ver cuánto aguantaban antes de desfallecer, ni cuando los golpeaban en los nervios para ver quién caía al suelo primero, lo que obviamente llevaba un castigo consigo. Era una desesperación constante por no poder hacer nada más para ayudar a su amigo o a los demás habitantes de la Fábrica.

Tras encontrarlos durante el intento de suicidio, El Doctor tomó al muchacho entre sus brazos mientras le pedía que mantuviera una especie de torniquete que hizo con un cinto y la camiseta rasgada del mismo muchacho, corriendo a la par de las largas zancadas del Doctor hasta que llegaron a una oficina, al abrirlo notó que era el consultorio principal, donde con sumo cuidado cosió sus muñecas con una sutura fina y cuidadosa, como si no quisiera que quedaran marcas en la criatura y, afortunadamente, era tan bueno el equipamiento del lugar que pudieron hacerle una transfusión de sangre al muchacho, quien era de un fenotipo extremadamente raro, con lo que lograron salvarle la vida. Eso había abierto los ojos del tailandés de muchas formas, la principal, que mientras más alto era el puesto mejor trataban a los Omegas, pero que, al parecer, también entre estos había escalafones, y se preguntó si a todos los tratarían con el mismo cuidado que a su Yuuri. Gracias a los dioses no había tenido oportunidad de averiguarlo de nuevo, si bien habían ocurrido otros intentos, o suicidios logrados, él no había estado presente para atestiguarlo. Pero lo que ocurrió inmediatamente después dejó al muchacho descolocado, confundido y le dolió en el corazón cuando, el muchacho de piel más clara volteó y con los ojos llenos de algo que parecía entre dolor y rabia le había dicho que había arruinado su única vía de escape al infierno, porque estar ahí era peor, y se rehusó a volver a musitar una palabra hacia él o alguien más. Dejó de mirar a los ojos a las personas. Dejó de comer, de caminar, de cambiar sus ropas, simplemente dejó de portarse como un humano racional, incluso al grado de tener que administrarle alimentos vía intravenosa.

Yuuri era el único amigo que tenía en ese lugar, y ahora sentía que le había fallado al intentar salvarle la vida. Desde que llegó a La Fábrica no se había sentido tan miserable.

Había pasado semanas, tal vez meses al cuidado del japonés, al lado de su cama mientras lo veía cada vez más demacrado, más consumido, una cáscara sin vida. Esto hasta que le dijeron que estaba preñado de nuevo. El orgullo en los ojos del Doctor era inconmensurable por haber logrado mantener ese producto a pesar de las situaciones que había pasado el Omega. Era su logro personal y profesional, y era el que se hubiera convertido automáticamente en el más importante por todo aquello que conllevaba de no ser por una sola cosa.

El pobre tailandés había sufrido mucho cuando el Omega a su cuidado había pasado por todo, pero sufrió todavía más cuando, a pesar de estar muy por debajo de su peso, cargado con su cachorro y sin los medios aparentes, el muchacho había escapado a mitad de la noche, en pleno invierno, huyendo de su cúbica prisión hacia la noche y los perros lo habían perdido. Se alegró porque deseaba que hubiera logrado su cometido, pero también temía. Temía por la vida del cachorro, del Omega... y por la suya propia.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Wow! En lugar de seis meses fueron solamente tres de espera! Me siento realizada.

No, la vdd es que no es cierto, pero hay demasiadas cosas pasando como para poder sentarme a pasar a la computadora todo lo que tengo escrito. Soy de esas viejitas que prefieren escribir a mano y después en computadora.

Y bueno, este es solamente algo muy corto para compensar la falta de información, ya pronto viene el capítulo de verdad. Es que no logro estar cómoda con cómo quedó, ya lo he rehecho cuatro veces y sigue sin gustarme de todo. Pero a ver qué tal queda todo al final.

Espero que sigan leyendo. Un beso.

M. Meow, off.


End file.
